One of Those Days
by M14Mouse
Summary: Camille was having a bad day. So was Theo. Sometimes, it is good to share...without killing each other.


One of Those Days  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Camille was having a bad day. So, was Theo. Sometimes, it is good just to share…without killing each other.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
5 true love theme: 17. Charity

"You have ten seconds to get out of here, Camille." Dai Shi roared as he stood up from his throne.

"But…but, my lord…" Camille said as she stumbled away from Dai Shi.

"Get out!"

"But…but…."

Slowly, she approached him again. She hoped to calm him down. The look he sent her stopped her in her track. Slowly, she stepped away from him. He has been in a terrible mood since the rangers defeated him. Maybe, it was a good idea for her to leave.

"Ten…"

She didn't even get to nine before she stumbled out of the throne room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the doors. She sighed softly. She really didn't want to go back to her room. She did not want to go near the other lords. And Flit….urgh…not tonight.

The human world would amuse her…at least for now. She could watch the humans move around like insects.

Yes…that would do.

Maybe…later, she could stop in for that pizza.

-JFJF-

Theo was about ten seconds from killing his friends. Of course, he would regret it later.

Right now…it would make him feel sooo much better. He sighed softly. He really shouldn't feel this way but it has been one of those days. He spent all day dealing with unruly costumers (Honestly, he can't make the pizza cook faster!), crying babies (They need to bottle that noise and unleash that noise onto Dai Shi. Let see how long he will last.), clingy kids (why couldn't they go and hug Lily? He didn't understand why they wanted to hug him), and most of all…over happy fellow employees.

What did they do to the water to make Casey and Lily so…damn…cheerful! Normally, he understood that his teammates had more of a cheerful demeanor than him. But today….pranks…food fights….invading of personal space….  
He wanted to grab a book…curl up in his bed and be left alone.

Not going to happen.

Lily wanted to watch a movie. Casey wanted to play videogames….which then started a disagreement which dragged RJ into it.

That was his time to leave before he started to scream.

He grabbed the nearest book and ran.

-JFJF-

She sighed as she watched the humans move up and down the streets. They are such busy creatures. They remind her of ants. She got up from the bench and started to walk down the street.

How boring this was.

Nothing seemed to catch her attention. Maybe, she should send for some Rin Shis…then that would be really fun.

But then….Dai Shi would be angrier with her.

That idea flew out of the window.

Then something…no…someone caught her eye. Funny thing was that she almost missed him. The blue ranger was sitting in one of those outside tables. He seemed to be reading something.

She had a new game…messing with the blue ranger.

Quickly, she made her way over to his table and took a seat. After a few minutes of waiting for a reaction, she scowled at him. How dare he not pay attention to her? Was that book that good!?

She coughed to get his attention. He looked up from over his book and stared at her.

"What?" he snapped.

Wonderful…he is in a terrible mood.

It made her game much more fun.

"Hello…" She said as she tried to suppress the hissing in her voice. His eye brow shot up and a frown formed on his face.

"What do you want and why are you sitting at my table?"

She paused slightly.

"Because I want too."

She watched as he looked around him for a moment. Then he turned back to her.

"There are plenty of empty tables."

"Well…I wanted to sit here."

She clapped her hand over her mouth. Her hissing was giving her away. His eyes narrowed slightly at her.

"Why are you here, Camille? I'm not in the mood to deal with you today."

"I'm not here to fight, ranger."

"Then why are you here?" He said as he set aside his book.

She wasn't about to tell him that Dai Shi ordered her out of his sights.

"Uhh...recon mission for my lord."

He looked at her up and down.

"Well…I can see you are doing a pretty bad job of it. I can see you."

"For information, I already did my mission."

"Wonderful…Now go away."

"I don't want to go away."

"You are…as bad as…someone I knew."

The blue ranger frowned at her before going back to his book. She blinked. Who was he talking about?

"Well…that someone is someone that I would like."

"Oh, you would like him…before he drove you nuts."

"You drive me nuts."

"Good to know. Go away."

"You are anti-social."

"And you are annoying. I don't know how Dai Shi dealt with you."

She bowed her head. The blue ranger was right. She couldn't understand how Dai Shi could deal with her. She was annoying…

"Camille?"

She sniffled.

"Are you okay?"

She eyed the blue ranger.

"Do you really think that I am annoying?"

The blue ranger moved around in his chair uncomfortable.

"Not as annoying as Lily first thing in the morning."

"I don't know how that helps."

"She sings."

"….."

"….."

"Okay, blue ranger…you prove your point."

"Thank you."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"You aren't as anti-social as I believe."

"Thanks…I guess."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. She eyed the book on the table.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"I can see that!"

A small grin appeared on the blue ranger's face.

"Good."

"You are enjoying this."

"It is either that or going back to listen to Casey and Lily argue about a movie."

"You lead a very strange life, blue ranger."

"The same goes for you."

The blue ranger lifted up the book to show her. It reads _Should You Donate Your Friends to Charity? _

"…."

"…."

"You lead a very very strange life."

"At least, I am never bored."

End.

A/N: I was looking for a fic and I found this unfinished ficcy just sitting here. So, I was like 0___o. Must finish it. So....I did and here it is! Enjoy!


End file.
